Kira Ryuzaki
Kira Ryuzaki (竜崎 キラ - Ryuzaki Kira) is an OC created by KirAlien . Kira is a kunoichi from Konohagakure. She's a 12 years old genin in Pre-Shippuden and a 16 years old chunin in Shippuden''.'' Background Kira is born into a family that doesn't belong to any clan formed by: -Noboyuki Ryuzaki -Shiokaze Ryuzaki -Seshin Ryuzaki Family and childhood Kira had a normal childhood. She was always going around with her older brother, Seshin Ryuzaki, and they spent most of by time on the river while eating cookies. When she was five, her father, Noboyuki Ryuzaki, died during a mission away from the village. Noboyuki and his fellow shinobi were searching for some Kumogakure shinobi who had stolen several of scrolls about forbidden jutsu. Those Kumo nins were heading to the sea, where another team was waiting for them. After discovering that they were being hunted by Noboyuki and his team, they decided to ambush them. While Noboyuki’s team was tailing the Kumo shinobi, Noboyuki saw a shimmer reflecting from a kunai’s knife. He knew immediately it was a sign, a sign which meant to alert the other Kumo shinobi “they” had arrived. Before Noboyuki could notify his comrades it was too late. While he saw four thick metal wires coming their way, meant to cut them all in half, he pushed away his two comrades, leaving him to take the full blow. After Noboyuki died, his family were left with great grief. His wife, Shiokaze, was marked by her husbands death at the beginning. She kept her pain deep, letting it worsen, though she acted like it didn’t even happen in front of her children. Shiokaze always avoided talking about her deceased husband. When one of the children apoke about him, usually Kira, she just ignored them, either continuing with her own stuff or changing the subject really fast. Kira was only five years old and that fact didn’t mark her deeply. She was totally focused on her brother since she always seen him as her personal hero. The eldest child, Seshin, saw his dream crumble, and his goal to become stronger began. The goal of going on a mission with his father was destroyed, or better yet, the promise which bound them together was severed. Noboyuki always trained his son, teaching him fire-based jutsu and Taijutsu. they spent a lot of time together, his father was like his best friend. After that fact, Seshin became colder towards his little sister, Kira, who always followed him since she learned how to walk, and shared the most of her time with him, he felt like all the responsibilities of his family were on his own shoulders and he had to handle that by himself since his mother was in pain and his sister too little and useless to help. This made him become nervous all the time, scared of being not able to handle the situation, and he began to vent his ill-humor on Kira saying things that he never thought he would. The day Seshin graduated to Genin, he began giving everything his all. He was going to celebrate the event with his classmates and Kira followed him to the meeting point, even though on the way he continuously pointed out that he didn’t want her with him. Once they reached the meeting place where Seshin’s classmates were, he ignored Kira while talking with his friends so she decided pull his shirt. His reaction to this was very rude and he pushed her away, so Kira fell to the ground. Right after this, while Seshin’s friends are laughing, Seshin called her an idiotic, useless and annoying brat. Also he told her that he doesn’t want his weak little sister following him and being with him. Seshin’s friends kept laughing at Kira who was still sitting on the ground, while her big brother doesn’t even think about defending her. With tears in her eyes, she tries to get up so she can run away, But she didn’t pay attention to where she was running so she ended up being lost in the middle of the forest that surrounds Konoha. Shiokaze, seeing Kira not coming back along with her brother, got really worried. After she didn’t come back later she asked the shinobi of Konoha to find her daughter. At this point she started to recover from her pain, the will to save her youngest child was big enough to get her to take part in life again and do what she could to save Kira. She couldn’t bear with another loss in her family after her husband’s death, and she didn’t want to lose Kira too. The Konoha shinobi ended up finding Kira in the woods. After getting home, Shiokaze hugged her daughter while she wiped her own tears. After being happy to have her daughter back she talked to Seshin again. She wanted him to take care of his little sister because she doesn’t want to lose her daughter again. But Seshin just turns around and leaves the room. Still, he was relieved that Kira arrived home safe. He started being less cold with her even if kept distant from his little sister, he wanted Kira to grow up more independent, she didn't have to rely on other people but she had to learn how to get out from a tricky situation with her own hands. Academy years Time passed and Kira attended the ninja academy when she was six years old with a goal: to become stronger to show her brother that she wasn’t weak. Her brother's treatment made Kira more focused during her academy years, even if she kept being clumsy as always. She was within the same class as Neji Hyuuga , Tenten and Rock Lee. Shinju Hyuuga was assigned as her home room teacher, and soon her sensei became her role model because she saw Shinju as a strong and independent kunoichi. Kira always asked her for advice, and she would find her if she needed to vent, When Shinjusaw Kira’s determination to become stronger she decided to train Kira in her spare time. Even after becoming a chunin, Kira would ask very often for a friendly spar session, just because she wanted to see what level she reached or because she wanted some more tips. One of Kira’s weaknesses was weapons class. She really found it hard to throw a kunai in the right direction and barely got close to the target, and with genjutsu she was the worst amongst her classmates. Kira had a natural approach to taijutsu, maybe because she always looked at Seshin’s training sessions, trying to copy his movements. At the age of twelve she graduated to genin and she was assigned to Kobura Matsuyama with Ryujin Kurosu , who was Kira’s crush, and Kaito Ookami, who had a little crush on Kira. Together they gave birth at Team 17, soon nicknamed as “The clumsy team”. Personality Kira is portrayed as a typical tomboy, she doesn’t like girly stuff at all, nor was she very interested in boys, however this only seems to be a facade on her part, as she takes some interest in her fellow teammate Ryujin Kurosu , though these feelings aren’t mutual. Kira tends to get slightly shy when people are talking about feelings, mainly because she has a hard time expressing herself. She’s also very reserved when the topic is about her, thus she tries to avoid anything relating to her private life. Kira has some serious difficulties with thinking twice before speaking, she would bluntly state her opinion even when its not wanted. Her sensei, Shinju Hyuuga , has occassionally stated this trait to be rather troublesome and it might lead to Kira’s down-fall someday. Kira tends to get rather greedy when it comes to cookies, she will act rather childish and keeps every cookie for herself, however once she truly trusts someone, she would be willing to share her cookies. If someone is about to make a remark of her being greedy and childish with her cookies she will be offended and take it really personally. Some of Kira’s more positive traits are her devotion and loyalty towards her teammates and village. She’s willing to play the sacrificial card if she has to, as protecting her loved ones is one of her main priorities. Because of her devotion and determination to prove her brother wrong, she’s very studious and would do anything to become stronger. Though she is determine in becoming stronger she’s rather clumsy, which makes it hard for her to achieve her goal. Unlike the rest of her team Kira works double time to achieve her goals, she would still train long after her fellow teammates have called it a day. This has caused her to have built up a long endurance for fights. Appearance Part I In Part I Kira wears a blue headband on her forehead which is partly covered by her left fringe. She wears a red jacket with two pockets on each side located near her chest area with brown edges. Underneath her jacket she wears black top which is partly covered with a mesh kind of material that covers up her cervix area. At her lower bottom she wears black pants which stop at the middle of her calves on her left upper leg she wears bandages and a holder, she wears the standard shinobi sandals which are dark blue. Part II In the second part of the story Kira cut her hair, now her hairstyle is short in the back and becomes longer in front with two bangs shoulder length. Her headband is now red but still on her forehead. She wears a sleeveless jacket with three metal buttons on the right part, and a high collar that covers her cervix area. Under it, Kira wears a fishnet shirt that is a bit transparent, and the belly area is covered with bandages. Over the fishnet shirt she wears a sleeveless black top that covers the cervix area. Her hands are covered by black gloves that covers almost all her forearms. In the bottom part she wear a pair of loose black shorts with a brown belt, on her right leg she got bandages with a black shuriken holder. Her black sandals cover her calfs and before the toes there’s a metallic plate. Abilities She isn't good with any type of weapons, especially if she has to throw it like shuriken or kunai, though occassionally Kira will have a lucky day catching the target but this rarely happens. Her speciality is close range fighting since almost all her jutsu are based on taijutsu mixed with ninjutsu, but she has few jutsu that she can use against distant targets. Taijutsu -'Unstoppable fury technique (Tomerarenai ikari no jutsu)' This jutsu consists of a fists and kicks combo based on multiple hits without the use of chakra. -'End of fury (Ikari no owari)' This will be used at the end of the "Unstoppable fury technique" as a final and powerful hit with the fist. Ninjutsu -'Kasai no suisei (Fire comets)' This is a middle range jutsu. A few little fire balls appear around Kira that than she can throw to the enemy. -'Hi no tori (Firebirds)' This jutsu works like the fireball no jutsu but it contists to blowing little flames in a row out from the mouth, with the shape similar to birds that goes against the enemies. Nintaijutsu -Kasai no kobushi (Fire fists) Consists of concentrating the fire chakra to her fists for a limited time to increase the hitting damage. -Kasai no kikku (Fire kicks) The same as the Kasai no kobushi technique but the chakra will be concentrated on the feet. Status Summoning Kira can summon a small phoenix 40-50 cm high that allows her to have a little more chakra. There is only one problem; Kira and the phoenix don't get along very well, and everytime she summons the little animal and gives it an order, it ends with it pecking her head or throwing flames at her. Kira managed to get the phoenix to help only few times at the beginning, but in time they became a little closer to each other. Mission S: 0 A: 1 B: 10 C: 13 D: 27 Part I When Naruto series begin, Kira had graduated to genin a year ago. A strange circus Arc Almost at the beginning of Naruto, a strange circus arrived to Konoha and after few days everyone was talking about it saying that was so good and amazing. Every night a lot of people went to the circus and soon even Kira’s team got curious about it so they decided to see the show offered by the circus. After choosing the time they would met, kira headed home and she had to pass in front of the circus. Outside of it there was a stand of sweets run by an old lady with a young brunette girl, Kira began staring at the sweets on the stand counter feeling the mouth watering and the two noticed her. The old woman called her with a movement of her hand and at the beginning Kira looked around herself thinking that she was calling someone else, than she made her closest to the stand and young girl asked her if she wanted some cookies or candies that were made by them. Kira was like hypnotized but the all that sweets and started asking to have a few of everything but when the payment time arrived she noticed she was low on cash so she had to cancel her order bowing a lot apologizing for the fact. The little girl looked at the old one, who nodded, and then she handed Kira the pouch of sweets saying that it would be a gift and leaving her in a moments of surprise. Kira tried to decline the offer but she had to accept it when the two said that they would offended if she wouldn’t accept the gift. Kira took the little bag and then talked a bit with the young girl, Seika, and the old lady, Keiko, after that she had to leave them since she was really late and she had to come back home fastly. That night she went to the show with her teammates and she met her rival, Ame Kurosu, and as always this one started teasing Kira, who tried to ignore her but at the end Kaito had to hold her teammate to fight against her rival. After this they entered in the circus sitting at their places, Ryujin started without losing any time to flirt with few girls who changed their sitting place to go far away from him. Kira and Kaito sat and the show began. In the stage in front of them a little girl entered with a tiger beside her, Kira recognized the little girl, she was Seika and didn’t expect to see being part of that show as a tamer. At the end of her number she asked if someone from the audience wanted to go in the stage to per her tiger Tora. Kira started jumping waving her hand and hoping being chosen by her and that was what happened. Seika went within the audience and grabbed her hand taking Kira next to Tora, Kira at first was a little scared and hided behind the girl, then Seika managed to make her pet the tiger. When Seika finished her time, Kira thanked her and came back to her sit. After Seika left the stage, the lights turned off and everything turned black, then a light spot lightened the center of the stage where a guy with a black and silver outfit and a mask that covered almost his whole face was standing, he was holding a big scythe and in the circus fell silent. A girl started throwing things in air and he cutted all them with his weapon with elegant and athletic movements, Kira never said anything, only watched him with her mouth open and she was stunned by his fluid movements. With a jump, the guy landed within the audience and stood there for few second before doing another jump cutting few bag that left a lot of colored confetti and landing in the middle of the stage. He bowed thanking the audience, then left the scene in silence as he entered. Kira was still amazed by that and Kaito started teasing her saying that she felt in love with the gypsy. When the show ended, it was time to come back home. Ryujin went alone since he lived in the opposite part of Kira and Kato. Kaito accompanied his teammate at home and when they were near to her place they met a strange person wearing a black coat with a black hood who walked over them in silence and with a fast walk, Kira was a bit freaked out by it and wanted Kaito to take her home flaster. The day after, while Kira finished eating her lunch, Ryujinknocked at her door and Shiokaze saw him panting and asked for what happened. He said that the Hokage wanted them for an urgent mission and she called her daughter. At the hokage mansion, Hiruzen Sarutobitold them about the mission, a C-rank one, and they left, running toward the bandits camp situated within the forest. Once they arrived, they hided looking at the camp and Kobura waited for them to find a good plan before attacking. Kira noticed Seika not so far from them, who was ready to attack the bandits to save her grandmother and her tiger, so she decided to attack because she didn’t know that her new friend was a ninja too. Kira yelled to the head of bandits with the only results to make them laugh at her meanwhile Seika reached her saying that she could manage that by herself. Kira didn’t listen to her and attacked the bandits but she tripped on the ground, the bandits tried to attack the two girls but Kira’s team entered the scene and protected them. After that, the bandits decided to threaten Kira and others pointing a kunai against Keiko’s throat and everyone stopped. Kobura activated her “One hundred spiders technique” without anyone noticing and paralyzed the one who was pointing the kunai to Keiko making him falling on the ground. Then Kira and her teammates attacked the rest of the bandits, but before Kira reassured Seika that she would saved her grandmother and her tiger no matter what. They finally managed to accomplish their mission faster than usual and while taking care of the bandits, tieing them, and checking Keiko and Tora’s condition, a strange masked woman arrived accompanied by a guy with a black cloak and hood that covered all his face. They took Seika, Keiko and Tora with them without saying a word, Kira started complaining about that calling the woman “old lady” but she didn’t even consider her, then Seika said that everything was okay. Coming back to the village they went to the Hokage mansion to report about the mission giving the bandits to other jounins who leaded them to the prison. Kira came back home with Kaito as always even if the feeling she had when the masked woman appeared made her a bit worried about Seika. She decided to go to the circus area to check about them, but while searching for Seika, the masked woman pointed her spear to her back saying her to go away from there since Seika didn’t want to see her and that she was only a distraction. Kira tried to make her changing her mind but nothing worked so the only thing that she could do was to come back home. The day after Kira went to train by herself even if she was still thinking about that masked woman, Kaito and Ryujin arrived and they invited her to have lunch together, that was the first time after an year of being a team that they eaten together without being obligated. Chunin examination Arc First time Team 17 took part to the chunin examination was when the students where 14 years old. Kobura wanted to show them that being a ninja wasn't a joke, but something to take seriously. Of course they failed the first time in the second phase, the one that takes place into the Forest of death, because during the last day they didn't manage to find the other scroll and they ended up being victims of an ambush losing their scroll. The second time Kira's team took part at this examination, they were 15 years old and they took more seriously than the first time. They passed the second phase within 4 days and during the third Kira had to face her rival, Ame Kurosu from Ryujin's clan, and after an hard battle she managed to win. This made her more self-confident and she felt she was near to her goal. Invasion of Konoha Arc During the final part of the examination, Kira was watching the matches and she didn’t notice that Kabuto Yakushi was using a genjutsu, so she felt asleep with her teammates. After this, she can be seen at the Hokage funeral while she leaves a flower on Hiruzen Sarutobi grave. Part II Everything began with Kira coming back from a mission with her team, when they arrived in front of Konoha's doors. The kunoichi saw a girl with long hair without recognizing that she was her friend who was returning to Konoha after three years. The forbidden scroll Arc Work in progress Pain attack Arc Work in progress Fourth shinobi's war Arc Work in progress Trivia *Kira loves stars and likes watching them while eating her cookies. *Her name means 'Killer' even if this doesn't reflect her personality. *Kira's favourite foods are cookies and Tonkotsu ramen. *Her mother, Shiokaze Ryuzaki, isn't a ninja. Category:Original Character Category:Original Character